Christmas Shoes turtle style
by hexAdecimal
Summary: it's Christmas eve and Raph's out doing some last minute shoping. MUST READ!


Christmas Shoes TMNT style.  
  
I don't own TMNT or the song Christmas shoes.  
  
this is dedicated to everyone who won't be spending christmas with a loved one because they past on.  
  
Raph walked through the store keeping himself covered as he grabbed things off of the shelves then putting them back grumbling about how christmas just had to be the worst time of the year. humans rushing around trying to buy the biggest and best gift, the more expensive the better.   
  
his favorite television programs taken off he air for snowmen, raindeer and big fat men in red suits. It wasn't that he hated the time, infact secretly he LOVED the shows, the look on the kids as they rushed around with their new toys. It was just the fact that he hated to see the look on his youngest brothers face when he looked at the children playing, the teenagers walking hand in hand in love as they walked past the dark alleys where he and his brothers had to hide.  
  
April and Casey never had that feeling and sometimes they didn't realize that sometimes when they came down in their expencive cloths or talked about how they had to run here and there because of this and that how much it hurt them.   
  
Finally after what felt like hours he heared on the PA system that it was just about closing time and that everyone should bring their purcheses to the front of the store. Raph grabbed one more gift and rushed to the cash where he stood in line patiently but cautious of all people.  
  
Just as he was next in line a little boy who looked to be about ten cut in front of him. "Hey!" protetested Raphael "Back of the line kid I was next!"   
  
"I'm sorry sir but I'll just be a minute!" said the little boy as he put a shoe box on the counter.   
  
"that's twenty dollars and forty eight cents." said the cleark as that little boy started pulling out one dollar bills and a lot of very small change, Raph groaned knowing that it was gonna take forever to get out of the store now. "Sorry kid you're six bucks short."  
  
The little boy started digging through his pockets pulling out buttons, an alley and a few paper clips but no money. "Please it's imprtant I need to get these shoes!"   
  
"No money? no shoes!" the clerk said as he pushed the shoes to the end of the counter and looked at Raph. "Next."  
  
"NO" cried the boy who looked on the verge of tears.  
  
"Come back after new years they'll probably be on sale then."  
  
The boy sniffed as he walked away, and wispered "it'll be to late then, mommy won't need them then."   
  
Raph gleared at the guy as he steped up to the counter. "I know everyones in a rush and all but you could have standed to be a little kinder to the kid."  
  
"We don't need kids like that in here, we need paying coustomers like you." he said as he passed the objects through.   
  
" yeah well you just lost another costumer pal, merry christmas and happy new year." he said and stormed out. no one noticed as he grabbed the shoe box on his way out. Raph rushed in the direction he thought the kid went finding him walking through an alley. "Hey! hey kid wait up!"  
  
the boy turned around and looked at Raph as he ran up to him. "look I'm sorry I cut you in line but it was important I got those shose."  
  
"What was so important about those shose anyways?"  
  
"they were going to be a christmas gift for my mom. ya see this is going to be her last one, she's gonna be meetin' Jesus soon. She doesn't have any real preatty cloths and those shoes were just her size." he said wipeing his eyes with his coat sleeve. "and I want her to look nice when she meets him."  
  
Raph's heart just jumped right up to his throught, not trusting his own voice he thrust the box infront of the small boy. the childs eyes widened as he took the box. "Oh thank you mister! you don't know how much this means to me!" he fished in his pocket to get the money "I'll pay you the rest later I promise"  
  
"No kid, you keep your money, spend it on something to rot your brain or your teeth. Merry Christmas." he said and turned around to walk away.   
  
"WAIT!" Raph turned around again looking at the kid again. "What's your name?"  
  
"Raphael, what's yours?"  
  
"Chet."  
  
"Merry Christmas Chet, I know when your mommy does meet Jesus she'll be beutiful and he'll welcome her with open arms." and with that he walked out of the alley and into an open man hole.  
  
The only thing Raph could think about was the little boy until he got to the entrence to the lair when he realized he still didn't have any christmas presents and it was christmas eve.  
  
The next day Raph woke up to Mikes Singing along to the radio that was playing christmas carols. Raph groaned remembered that he hadn't gotten any gifts he walked out ready to hear the lecture from Leo that was bound to come about not being responsible or what ever.   
  
"Merry Christmas Raphael." Splinter said as Raph walked into the sitting room.   
  
"Morning, Master Spli'ter" Raph turned to the others who were sitting around opening gifts "guys I'm sorry but I..." he stopped as he heard a familliar voice on the radio. "Mike turn that up!"  
  
Mike shrugged and turned up the the volume, there was a little boys voice on the radio "and I was walking home really sad because I couldn't get the shoes for my mommy when a guy came up from behind me and gave me the shoes. he told me that mommy would look really pretty in them when she went to heaven."  
  
"I bet she did, For those of you who are just tuning in I'm talking to a small child who called in to thank someone who gave him the best christmas present ever. but this gift wasn't for him no, but for his mother who has just past away in her sleep last night, Well chet is there anything you want to say anything to this man who helped you out?"  
  
"He wasn't a man sir, He was an angel named Raphael. and I would like to say thank you Raphael. I know you're the one who took mommy to meet Jesus to take her in his big arms like you said. Merry Christmas Raphael"  
  
Raph smiled as he felt the tears fall from his eyes, he didn't care if his brothers saw and he wispered "Merry Christmas Chet, and you're welcome."   
  
"That was you Raph?" asked Leo.  
  
Raph nodded. "that's why I didn't get your gifts."   
  
"why don't you tell us what happend." Said Splinter. Raph wiped his eye and told them what had happend the night before, by the end his three brothers all had a few tears falling down their face. "I think you gave us the most precious gift of all thank you Raphael."  
  
It was almost Christmas time  
  
And there I stood in another line  
  
Trying to buy that last gift or two  
  
Not really in the Christmas mood   
  
And standin roght in front of me was a   
  
Little boy waitind anxiously  
  
Pacin around like little boys do   
  
And in his hands he held  
  
A pair of shoes  
  
His clothes were worn and old  
  
He was dirty from head to toe   
  
And when it came his time to pay  
  
I couldn't beleive what I heard him say  
  
CHORUS:  
  
Sir I wanna buy these shoes  
  
For my mama. please  
  
It's Christmas eve and these shoes are just her size  
  
Could you hurry sir  
  
Daddy says there's not much time  
  
You see,  
  
She's been sick for quite a while And I   
  
know these shoes will make her smile And I  
  
Want her to look beautiful  
  
If mama meets Jesus tonight  
  
They counted penny's for what seemed like years then the  
  
Cashier said, "Son, there's not enough here."  
  
He searched his pockets frantically   
  
Then he turned and he looked at me and he said  
  
"Mama made Christmas good at our house though  
  
Most years she just did without, Tell me sir,  
  
What am I gonna do?  
  
Some how I gotta buy her these Christmas shoes."  
  
So I laid the money down  
  
I just had to help him out  
  
And I'll never forget the look on his face when he said,  
  
"Mama's gonna look so great."  
  
Repeat Chorus  
  
I knew I'd caught a glimpse of heaven's love as he thanked me and ran out  
  
I knew that God had sent me that little boy to remind me what Christmas is all about  
  
Repeat Chours   
  
I want her to look beautiful if mama meets Jesus tonight  
  
I was going through some old christmas music when I came across this song and couldn't get this idea out of my head so I figured I'd Write it. Merry Christmas everyone, and give a big hug to your mom or dad or grandparents or whoever. just be happy you have family to spend christmas with. 


End file.
